


Birthday Breakfast

by goldhowler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Happy Birthday Victor, M/M, Morning Sex, bottom!yuuri, coffee went cold, top!victor, victor is not happy about getting older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: Yuri wakes up excited on Victor's birthday, preparing him breakfast and a little surprise, yet he's the one to get surprised by grumpy Victor complaining about getting old. Amused, Yuri has to do everything in his power to stop Victor from such talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, you wonderful, beautiful being! *.* <3
> 
> Yuri written with one 'u', force of habit, sorry.  
> I do not own any characters. English is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.

25th December. 

One of the most important dates - if not the most important date – in Katsuki Yuri’s life right now, because on that day, 28 years ago, his soulmate and the love of his life, was born. 

And right at that moment this love of his life was lying on the bed next to him, snoring so loud he could wake the dead. Yuri felt a chuckle rise in his chest and quickly buried his face into the pillow. Victor didn’t snore very often, but when he did, even Makkachin snuck away in the middle of the night to sleep elsewhere. It was still quite early in the morning, but Yuri was wide awake. He had all those plans for the day, plans to make the lovely, gentle, snoring man happy, and couldn’t take lying in the bed for any longer. He jumped out, put on some trousers and the t-shirt he knew Victor loved on him, quietly opened the drawer of his bedside table to take out the small black pouch he secretly prepared there and quietly left the bedroom.

When he came back about 40 minutes later with a tray filled with the selection of Victor’s favourite breakfast food, he found the birthday man wrapped in the blanket like a giant human burrito, only his feet were sticking out, as he was too tall to be covered completely. 

“Victor? Are you awake?” Yuri asked quietly as he paused in the doorframe. 

“Hmmpf,” replied Victor with an unintelligible growl.

Yuri smiled and approached the bed, setting the tray on the little chest at the feet of the bed. Then he quickly crawled back into the bed and found Victor’s face that was peeking out of the blankets just barely. 

“Happy Birthday, my love,” said Yuri softly and placed a little peck on the man’s cheek. 

“Nooo,” whined Victor and snuggled himself into the blanket burrito even tighter, still not opening his eyes. 

Yuri paused. Was he too excited to celebrate that he messed up the date? He glanced on the small digital alarm clock on his bedside table, which told him that it was indeed the 25th December. 

“No?” asked Yuri, utterly confused about Victor’s reaction.

“I don’t want for it to be my birthday,” he murmured, cracking open one of his eyes just slightly. Yuri could feel his cheeks heat up just a little bit at the sight. Victor was so incredibly adorable in the mornings and especially when he woke a little grumpy.

“What? Why?” The puzzled expression on Yuri’s face made Victor finally open his eyes.

“Because I’m getting so old,” he admitted, furrowing his brow.

Yuri stared at him, startled. Whatever he expected, this wasn’t it. It was true that Victor didn’t look 20 years old anymore, but he was healthy, his body in top condition and in his playful heart he was still almost like teenager. 

“Victor, what are you talking about? You’re not getting old, you’re just… maturing?” Offered Yuri carefully, but couldn’t resist the slight amusement his sulking partner offered. 

“Maturing?!” Exclaimed Victor and finally sat up, unwrapping himself from the cocoon, thus revealing his perfectly sculpted, muscular chest. “Look at me, I’m ancient! My hair is turning grey –“

“That is NOT a valid point,” reminded him Yuri, raising his brows and pouting his lips slightly.

“Tsk, fine. But I do have wrinkles!” 

At that moment Yuri just couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping his mouth. 

“Victor, your skin is as smooth as baby’s bottom. You have better skincare than any supermodel that walks this earth. Come on, show me, where exactly are those wrinkles you’re talking about?” He started teasing Victor and rose to his knees, closing the distance between them so he could ‘see’ where those supposed wrinkles should be. 

“Here,” said Victor as he ran his fingertips around and underneath his eyes, “here,” he continued as he touched his forehead and the place between his brows, “and here, see!” he pointed to the corners of his mouth. 

“Oh yeah,” agreed Yuri. “I see.” 

Victor’s eyes flew open in shock as he apparently didn’t expect Yuri to agree with him.

“I see,” repeated Yuri, “nothing!” He placed his hands on the sides of Victor’s face, gently caressing his skin. “But there will be huge ones if you won’t stop frowning,” said Yuri with a grin on his face. 

Victor’s eyebrows relaxed the moment those words left his younger partner’s lips. 

“Stop making fun of me. I mean it!” Victor pouted, but made sure his brows remained relaxed. 

“Alright, love. What other signs of your old age?” Asked Yuri, sitting back on his heels. 

“I’m always so sore! My muscles and joints are killing me, I just can’t keep up with you! Yuri, my old body just can’t manage to match your stamina!” Victor complained and strangely, those words struck Yuri down to the very core of his arousal. 

“My stamina you say?” Purred Yuri as he finally uncovered the rest of Victor’s body and climbed on his lap. “Of course you’re going to be sore since our casual skate yesterday turned into hardcore practice and I’m not even mentioning what you were doing to me before we went to sleep. Trust me, that isn’t something an old man would be able to do.” 

The black haired man wrapped his arms around his beautiful partner and kissed him deeply. Victor mumbled something against his lips and Yuri pulled away, looking at him questioningly. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” said Victor and tried to get Yuri to let him go to the bathroom, but at that moment, it was Yuri who was in charge. 

“U-uh, not letting you go anywhere. It’s not that bad. Besides, you might injure your old, fragile bones if you move too much. I guess I’ll have to take care of you,” opposed Yuri and gently brought his hips down against Victor’s, just so the older man could feel how excited he already was. 

Victor just gaped at his fiancé. Even though he was now so much more confident and comfortable with his sexuality, he still very rarely took initiative, especially from the very beginning. He gripped the younger man’s hips and tried to bring him lower so he could grind against him, as he felt himself getting hard. Yuri, however, didn’t let him and climbed from the bed altogether. Victor didn’t say anything, just kept looking on the black haired man, who felt his cheeks heat up underneath the stare. 

With his finger shaking ever so slightly Yuri took hold of the elastic of his trousers and then, not breaking the look into Victor’s eyes, bit his lower lip as he pulled the article of clothing down. Then he quickly got rid of his shirt and let Victor look at him as he stood there, all naked and beautiful, his hard cock fully erect and leaking. 

Victor’s eyes sparkled. He felt his own erection straining against the fabric of his underwear, but when he reached down to take them off, Yuri quickly grabbed his wrists. 

“No, Victor. You are not allowed to do anything, you might strain a muscle.” 

Victor just smiled and lay back, as he watched Yuri take hold of the edge of his underwear and pulled it down, just barely holing back a moan. The black haired man probably had no idea how perfect he was when he took the initiative, and even more so when he lowered his head to lick Victor’s cock, cleaning the tip from the precum that was already leaking out of his slit. The grey haired man was now so ready to feel the wet warmth of Yuri’s mouth, but Yuri had other plans. He straddled Victor once more, now rubbing their cocks together. The precum made the friction so good and Victor just couldn’t hold back, ignoring Yuri’s instructions as he gripped his ass cheeks in his hands and squeezed. 

“Ah, Victor. You – you are not meant to be – “ Yuri tried to protest, but Victor leaned in and crashed his lips against Yuri’s, the kiss sloppy and messy. 

Then Victor’s fingers felt it. He broke the kiss and gasped as he looked Yuri in his eyes. His face was flushed and sweaty and it looked so good when he let out another moan as Victor tapped against it again.

“Yuri, is that - ?” asked Victor, surprised.

“Y-yeah. I wanted to be all ready for you all – ah – all day,” Yuri confessed and Victor was certain that if his face wasn’t all heated already, he would blush. 

“Oh my god, Yuri. You are perfect, you are absolutely,” kiss “and utterly” kiss “perfect,” Victor said as he gripped the base of the butt plug Yuri had in him, tugging on it slightly. 

Yuri squirmed in his lap and let out a moan that made Victor’s cock twitch. 

“Victor, take it out. Please I want – I want you in me,” begged Yuri, apparently forgetting that he wanted be the one in charge, but he just couldn’t let this opportunity pass.

“But Yuri, you said I couldn’t do anything. Why don’t you take it out yourself?” suggested Victor, putting on the most innocent expression he could muster in the current situation and placing his hands softly on Yuri’s asscheeks and spread them slightly for him. Yuri realized what was Victor trying to do and just nodded, his breath hitched a bit. He reached behind his back, and taking hold of the toy. He pulled slowly, feeling the ring of muscles stretch slowly. It was almost out, when Victor’s hand pushed against his own and the toy slipped back in. Yuri whimpered at the feeling, Victor smiling at him as he said: “Oops.” 

Yuri tried again and this time the toy slipped out and Yuri gasped at the sudden emptiness. He set the plug on the bedside table and reached for condom and lube. His fingers were shaking when he tore the wrapper and put it on Victor’s painfully hard cock and then quickly covered him with lube. Victor wrapped one of his arms around Yuri and moved them both lower on the bed, so he could lay down, which made it so much easier for the younger man, who guided the other’s arousal and lined it with his entrance. 

Both moaned when Yuri lowered himself down, his own cock leaking everywhere, making a mess. 

“Yuuuriii…” moaned Victor his name when he sank down to the very base. He paused for a few seconds, letting his body get used to the length, but before long he rose up and sank down again. Victor placed his warm hands on Yuri’s thighs, helping him as he slowly rode him. Any of Victor’s subtle indications that he wanted Yuri to quicken his pace were absolutely ignored.

“Yuri, please! Faster!” Victor begged, but Yuri kept a steady pace.

“N-No, Victor. You are too old for that, remember? I could – hurt you. I recall something about - not being able to keep up with me.” 

Victor growled. Yuri was definitely good at making him abandon his ‘I’m so old’ talk he had every single year for the past six or seven years. He grabbed his hips and quickly used his strength to flip them over, so now Yuri was squirming underneath him.

“I guess you’re not that old, are you? Ahhh – “ Victor slammed back into him and started pounding him hard into the mattress. Yuri’s self-control was gone right that instant and he gladly let Victor to take over. The older man instantly knew how to angle himself, so he hit Yuri’s prostate with every thrust.

“I’m – I’m close!” moaned Yuri and a couple thrusts later he came all over his stomach. 

“Yuuriii..” Victor cried out as he buried himself deep into Yuri’s body and orgasmed hard. 

-

After Victor wiped his stomach and other dirty areas, Yuri lay on his stomach, resting. 

“You know, I made you breakfast… the coffee must be cold by now,” he mumbled, too worn out to be able to turn his head so he could look at Victor, who was now dressing up and fumbling around the room.

“I liked what I got much better,” he replied with amusement. 

Yuri attempted to turn around so he could get up, but suddenly felt a warm hand pressing him back into the mattress. 

“Not so fast, love,” said Victor and started kissing Yuri along the spine all the way towards his butt where he nipped him slightly. 

“Hey, what are you – “ his breath hitched when he felt the plug against his entrance again.

“Thought you wanted to keep yourself open for me all day, didn’t you?” asked Victor before slowly pushing the toy in. Yuri moaned quietly before he felt the base snug against his body and Victor let go. The black haired man turned around and sat up to kiss the other.

“So you’re too old for all this, right?” he smirked and kissed him again.

“Oh no, dear, I’m absolutely ancient. I think next time you will have to take care of me until the end. You know, my fragile bones and sore muscles and all that,” Victor grinned, obviously happy with Yuri taking the initiative. 

“You dork,” laughed Yuri and punched his arm softly. “Now get up, grandpa, I need to get some coffee into my system.” 

“Grandpa?!” exclaimed Victor and Yuri quickly got up because the other man could get a hold of him. 

Maybe Victor could get used to celebrating his birthday after all.


End file.
